megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Arcana
Moon Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Portrayed as two dogs howling at the Moon, around a pool with a lobster in it, with two towers in the background, the Moon Arcana is associated with creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear, fantasy, the subconscious and trickery. In tarot readings, it can also represent being attuned subconsciously to the world around, gaining the ability to sense things without being told about them or without anyone else knowing (which means that some identify this Arcana with psychic energy). Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Moon Arcana tend to align towards Physical Skills, while having average Magic stats. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Persona 2: Innocent Sin The Moon Arcana is represented by Maya Amano, as well as her Initial Persona, Maia. If certain prerequisites are met, Maya can obtain both Maia Prime and her Ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana, Artemis. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Maya Amano once again represents the Moon Arcana, and her Initial Persona is Maia, although slightly changed. If certain requirements are met, Maya can both transmogrify Maia into Maia Prime, and obtain her Ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana, Artemis. ''Persona 3 The Moon Arcana Social Link is represented by Nozomi Suemitsu, which the protagonist can initiate after hearing the rumors of the 'Gourmet King' for Kenji Tomochika. Furthermore, the protagonist must also first upgrade his 'Charm' characteristics to a certain level before Nozomi takes notice of the protagonist. The protagonist must then answer Nozomi's 3 questions correctly, and gives him the a Rancid Gravy or Odd Morsel upon accepting his challenge of bringing Nozomi something he had never ate before. Through the protagonist' interactions with Nozomi, he helps Nozomi in understanding his self-depreciating side and his true passion and talents. Upon completing the Social Link, Nozomi will give the protagonist a coupon he obtained in the Hakagure Bowl Ramen Restaurant, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Moon Arcana, Sandalphon. ''Persona 3 FES The Moon Arcana remains relatively the same as ''Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Baal Zebul, the human avatar of Beelzebub was added in the Moon Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 3 Portable If the player choose to play the female protagonist's path, the Moon Arcana will be represented by Shinjiro Aragaki. Maxing this Social Link before the October Full Moon Event will slightly alter the story as well as Shinjiro's fate. Persona 4 The Moon Arcana Social Link is represented by Ai Ebihara, a student of Yasogami High School in ''Persona 4. The Social Link can be initiated once the protagonist attends the Strength Arcana Social Link to a sufficient Level. Futhermore, the protagonists' Courage must reach at least Lv. 3 to initiate the Social Link. In the events of the Moon Arcana Social Link, the protagonist helps Ai to confess her crush towards Kou Ichijo or Daisuke Nagase (depending on which team the player chooses for the Strength Arcana Social Link), and subsequently helps Ai to understand her conflicted feelings upon her true self. Upon completing the Social Link, Ai will give the protagonist her Compact Mirror, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Moon Arcana, Sandalphon, the Heavenly Prayer. Gallery 1099771-p2ep tarot 18.png|The Moon Arcana from Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3 FES Category: Persona 4 Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Moon Arcana Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Tarot